Alpha Vampire
The Alpha Vampire is an antagonist appearing in the TV series Supernatural. He was portrayed by Rick Worthy. History Backstory The Alpha Vampire (his actual name has yet to be revealed) was created or sired thirty thousand years ago by Eve, the Mother of All, to bring about the end of humanity and the dominion of Earth by monsters. According to him, he was the thing humanity first feared in the dark, when they built caves and fires and hunted animals. Later on, the Alpha Vampire sired more vampires by biting humans and infecting them with vampirism. Afterwards, humans began to fear vampires, yet as humans' survival and technology increased, they became skeptical of the existence of vampires, believing them all fiction, although few vampire sightings were reported even in modern times. The Alpha Vampire, however, remained in the shadows and adopted many young humans, turning them into vampires to continue his species. Modern Times The Alpha Vampire was first encountered by Dean Winchester and all other vampires in existence, when Dean was infected by another vampire. Afterwards, Dean received a telepathic message showing the Alpha Vampire, appearing as a middle-aged black man, crouching down beside him and instructing him to convert every living human to vampirism. The Alpha Vampire left Dean's mind and Dean saved himself from succumbing wholly to vampirism and cured himself. Captured, Betrayed, and Sold to the King of Hell The Alpha Vampire was captured and imprisoned by the demon Crowley and his henchmen. Crowley was seeking Purgatory; thus, he captured the Alpha Vampire, amongst many other Alphas and other normal monsters. Crowley asked the Alpha Vampire where the Gate of Purgatory was, but the Alpha wouldn't disclose the location. So Dean and Sam Winchester arrived, and the Alpha smiled upon meeting Dean, recognizing their former vampiric connection, and the Alpha said that all monsters, upon death, went to Purgatory, but still wouldn't disclose the location of the portal Crowley sought. The Alpha Vampire had been kept locked in Crowley's prison, yet he escaped. Later, the Alpha Vampire had abducted a young human girl named Emily, saying that she was the most beautiful girl in the playground, and took her to a nest of vampires. One day, the vampires returned from an "easy hunt" and led three stoned humans in. However, upon killing the humans, the humans' blood had toxins in, thanks to the Leviathan's stoning toxins, which had been ingested into food and which, when consumed, made its consumer stoned. The toxin proved to be fatal to vampires, and all Emily's vampire guardians died immediately. Emily was left alone until the Winchesters showed up. Reunion Dean and Sam rescued Emily, yet she revealed her allegiance to be with her "father", the Alpha Vampire, whom the Winchesters met. Dean decided to wisely put aside their differences and ask for a small sample of the Alpha Vampire's blood, which he needed to kill the Leviathan leader possessing Dick Roman. Initially, the Alpha Vampire didn't comply, because he was still angry at being betrayed and sold to Crowley. Yet, when the Leviathan second in command Edgar showed up and betrayed the Alpha, revealing the Leviathans' plan to kill every other monster too, the Alpha went insane and killed Edgar with Sam and Dean's help. Now temporary allies, the Alpha Vampire gave some of his blood to Dean, and mockingly said "see you next season." Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Immortals Category:Living Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mastermind Category:Telepaths Category:Clawed Villains Category:Speedster Category:Kidnapper Category:Honorable Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Dark Lord Category:Paternal Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation Category:Karma Houdini Category:Old Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Betrayed villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Undead Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Leader Category:Horror Villains Category:Parasite Category:Murderer Category:Supernatural Category:Affably Evil